the_six_wives_of_henry_viiifandomcom-20200215-history
Kathryn Howard (episode)
Plot The Duke of Norfolk visits his elderly mother to see if one of his nieces would be a likely enticement for the king. His ambition is clear: he wants a Howard on the throne of England. We meet Kathryn Howard, a pretty and foolhardy teenager, who confides in her cousin Anne Carey that she had sexual relations with a young man named Francis Dereham the previous summer. She is taken by her governess, Lady Rochford (the former sister-in-law of the late queen Anne Boleyn), to her uncle, who informs her that she is to be the next Queen of England. She states her concerns because of what happened to Anne but Norfolk assures her if she listens to him all will be well, and stresses that she must not show fear or timidity when addressing the king. Norfolk is unaware of his niece's sexually active past, and Kathryn lies about it, telling him that she is untouched. She is taken to meet the king. Henry, long ill with an ulcer on his leg, is immediately taken with the pretty young girl. She nurses and flirts with him and Norfolk's dream seems closer. The king decides to take her as his wife but on their wedding night Henry's impotence is an obstacle. Another obstacle comes when the young Dereham comes to visit the queen and blackmails her regarding their prior romance. She gives him the job of Private Secretary to her, to keep him quiet. To secure her future, Norfolk insists she produce a male heir, in any way possible. Kathryn (with the help of Lady Rochford as a go-between) begins a desperate affair with Thomas Culpeper, Henry's young and dashing personal aide, who is already overwhelmingly smitten with her. But months pass with no sign of a child, and the court begins to know about the affair; as well the rampant rumors concerning Kathryn's past indiscretions with both Dereham and a music teacher named Henry Mannox. With disclosure threatened, Norfolk betrays his niece to the king before his enemies can. Culpeper and Dereham are taken to the Tower, tortured, and later executed. There is then a dramatic scene where Norfolk and the king's guards come to arrest Kathryn and the Lady Rochford. Kathryn demands to see the king, but is denied. She is taken to the Tower where she rehearses the speech she will give at her execution. The episode ends with the king preparing for an operation on his ulcerated leg and banishing Norfolk, who is now very violently out of favor. Henry tells him that if he ever looks on him again, it will be only on his head. Quotes Henry VIII: You have our permission to leave immediately, I say. You may go to the south or the north or wherever you will until the end of your days. You are the source of infection, Norfolk, you are the disease. If I ever hear you again it will be to condemn you. If I ever see you it will only be to look upon your head. Henry VIII: learning the truth about Kathryn So young, so beautiful... yet so corrupt. Category:Episodes